This feeling
by gctokidoki
Summary: ZoroxLuffy, yaoi, fluff. Zoro tries to figure out his feelings for Luffy.


Series: One Piece  
Pairing: ZoroxLuffy, a bit of VivixNami  
Rating: PG  
Author's note: My very first One Piece fic. This is my second favorite series at the moment, right after DN Angel  
Luffy's really, really, REALLY OOC, but I don't care!  
I think sometimes even Luffy can be serious :)

Please review !  
Rina

* * *

**This feeling**

_Luffy's POV:_

Finally we defeated 'King' Wapol.

I mean, sure, I had harder enemies than him, but it cost me a lot of strength, nevertheless.

From where I am, on the roof of the castle, I can see two figures approach.

I can't recognize who they are and jump off the roof to knock them off the ground.

But suddenly I recognize my friends, Zoro and Usopp, watching me flying into their direction with astonishment.

I can hardly manage not to hit them straight and crash into the snow, knocking Zoro off his feet.

I pull my head out of the snow to see Zoro glare at me.

It's been nearly a week since we last saw each other, but I didn't realize how much I missed the green haired swordsman.

I jump up and lunge onto him, knocking him off his feet again.

**  
**_Zoro's POV:_

That Baka! Why is he always doing that?

I get up just to see that idiot Luffy jump at me. Again. He knocks me off a second time, hugging me excitedly.

"Zoro! It's you! I didn't recognize you two. I thought you were men of Wapol. I'm so glad to see you again!"

I struggle to get him off of me, but somehow I missed the straw hat too.

Thank god it's so cold, so he can't see the blush I feel forming on my cheeks.

"Nah, baka. We were separated for only one week. Don't get too excited."

I get up again, Luffy still holding onto me tightly.

Why is he that excited to see ME?

"Hoi, Luffy. You can let go now. Or do you want me to carry you?" I joke.

He pulls away a little and smiles one of those goofy smiles.

_  
Luffy's POV:_

Carrying me isn't such a bad idea.

But I shake my head and jump onto the ground.

"You have to see that castle, Zoro! It's huge!"

I can't hide the excitement building up inside of me. His lips form a small smile and he nudges my side. I grin and then remember Usopp who's still trying to get the snow off his jacket.

"Ne, Usopp. How did you two get up here anyway?"

"Ah, it was nothing. I mean, for an experienced climber like me."

He sticks his nose into the air and shows one of his famous winner poses.

"We didn't climb this mountain. We took a cable railway." I wave at the blue haired girl appearing behind Usopp.

"Vivi! You're here too?"

The princess approaches the three of us and greets me with a smile.

"I'm so glad you're ok. And what about Sanji?" her features grow anxious. "And, and… is Nami ok? I hope she's not sick anymore."

I pat her shoulder.

"Nami's fine. She's in her room, I guess. She's pissed at me cause I destroyed her jacket."

Vivi eyes me and her eyes grew wide.

"You baka! You know how expensive that jacket was?"

She hits me on the head.

"Ouch, that hurt Vivi! Nami already hit me. Twice. Zoro, tell her to stop hitting me." I whine.

_  
Zoro's POV:  
_

Sometimes I really can't believe that he's already seventeen….

"It's your own fault."

I shrug and he starts pouting. I have to smile at this sight.

"Why don't we go inside? It's getting really cold out here," Usopp suggests.

"Great idea! I'll lead the way. Just follow me!"

Luffy shouts and heads for the entrance of the castle. He leads us through many halls, corridors and staircases until we reach the room Nami's resting in.

"Nami!" Vivi shouts after she openened the door and jumps onto Nami, who's standing next to her bed, looking for another jacket to wear, since Luffy destroyed her favourite one.

"Vivi! How did you get here?" The girls hug and Vivi doesn't seem like she wants to let go of Nami anytime soon…

"I'm so glad you're alright. I was worried like hell. Oh, thank god."

I roll my eyes. Geez, Nami had a cold, she didn't have cancer or anything.

"Well, I'm hungry. Can't you show me the kitchen, Luffy?" He turns to look at me and grins.

"Now that you mention it, I'm pretty hungry myself."

"You're always hungry," I comment but he's already out the door.

"You coming?" he shouts from the hallway and I follow him to the castle kitchen.

**  
**_Luffy's POV:_

Hmmmm, so many things too eat, but so little time.

"You found something?" Zoro asks from behind me, looking over my shoulder into the cabinet. His breath tickles on my neck and it sends shivers through my body.

Damn, what's the matter with me?

"I…I can't decide what to eat first."

I feel him sigh, before he walks away and sits down onto a chair standing nearby the door.

"Are you planning to stay here for tonight?" He asks and I turn around to see him stare at me.

"I dunno, I have to ask the doc first. I mean, it's still her home and it wouldn't be nice to just stay here without telling her." He nods.

"I'll go look for her. You can wait here."

With that I bounce out of the kitchen. Then I turn back again.

"Oh, and I found a new member for our crew. It's an elk. And he's a doctor."

Zoro blinks and looks at me with raised eyebrows. I have to smile and run through the castle to find the doc.

**  
**_Zoro's POV:_

That boy's really unbelievable.

An elk as a new member?

Great idea.

I was the first one Luffy asked to become part of his team. I smile at the memory, when he tried to rescue me.

Something fascinated me about that boy from the start. I really can't think of anything that could attract me to him. I mean, he's loud and stubborn and hot headed and….

Loyal.

He would do anything for his friends.

And he fights for his dream. No matter what happens.

"Zoro!"

I hear him shout down from the staircase.

I get up from the chair and walk over to him.

"What is it Luffy?"

"The doc said there are three rooms with two beds each. Vivi and Nami wanted to sleep in one room together and Sanji can share a room with Usopp. So, the two of us have to share a room."

"Okay," I nod.

I'm sitting in Luffy's and my room, polishing my swords while Luffy's sitting on his bed watching me.

He distracts me from my work and I cut my finger on one of the swords.

I frown.

"Kuso. Do you have to stare at me like that?" he blinks.

"Gomen, does it bother you?" he asks innocently.

My lips escape a long sigh, as he gets up from the bed and walks over to me.

"Was that my fault?" he points at the cut.

"Yes. But it's not that bad."

He takes the injured finger in his hand and eyes it suspiciously.

Then he slowly leans down and licks away the blood.

I gasp loudly and he looks at me.

**  
**_Luffy's POV:_

What am I doing?

I'm so stupid.

What was that about thinking before acting?

I really have to listen to people giving me advices.

"Gomen, I didn't want to…" I trail off and look away from Zoro, scratching my head.

"It's okay." He says quietly. "I have to go to the bathroom."

With that he gets up and leaves the room.

Damn it damn it damn it!

What's going on with me?

I slump down onto the bed and look at the ceiling.

I have no idea what this feeling means.

Maybe I should tell Zoro about it. He's smart and knows a lot. Maybe he can help me.

With that I close my eyes and sigh.

When Zoro comes back I'll ask him right away.

_  
Zoro's POV:_

Shit, I have to keep my feelings under control.

Why does this baka have to do such a thing? And he doesn't even know what it does to me.

I pass the room where the girl's are sleeping.

I can't hear anything, so they must be asleep already.

I still had to get a cloth from Nami to clean my swords.

I open the door silently and look around.

A lit lamp is standing on the nightstand so I can see the room clearly.

I take a look over to the beds, just to see….

Nami and Vivi lying in one bed, their arms slung around each other, both with a content smile on their face.

My eyes grow wide and I clap a hand over my mouth.

Then I have to grin. If that cook would knew, he'd jump out of the window.

Maybe I should tell him….

But I decide against it, take the cloth lying on a table and shut the door, without making a noise.

If they want to tell us anything they should decide when the time's right.

As I get back to the room Luffy and I share, the black haired boy's lying on his back, his eyes closed.

His chest is heaving lightly and it seems like he's thinking.

Another side of Luffy not many know about.

I approach him and sit down next to him on the bed. He jumps a little at the sudden movement.

"Zoro, you're back," he grins.

"Yes" I smile in return. I look into his eyes and it seems like he's trying to tell me something.

He opens and closes his mouth for a few times without a word escaping his lips, before he suddenly grabs my neck and pulls me down into a kiss.

It's probing and reserved, but that simple kiss lets my body melt…

_  
Luffy's POV:_

Since I'm not the best in talking I let my actions speak for themselves.

I pull the swordsman into a kiss.

First he's too stunned to respond, but soon enough he starts kissing me back.

He sticks his tongue out and licks my bottom lip.

I grin into the kiss, while his hands find their way to my waist. He pulls me closer until I'm sitting in his lap.

After some minutes, which seemed like and eternity to me, we pull apart.

His chest is heaving heavily and I'm panting myself.

"I…I didn't know how to tell you. Because I was so confused myself."

I frown and look away.

Zoro hooks one finger under my chin and turns my head, so I can't avoid to look into his eyes.

He smiles and gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

"It's simple." He says.

I give him a questioning look.

"Ai shiteru." He whispers into my ear.

I smile broadly and pull him as close as possible, nuzzling his neck.

"I love you," I whisper and lean my head against his shoulder.

We sit like that for a long time, before we get into bed and fall into a peaceful sleep, the swordsman lying with one protective arm over my waist, next to me.


End file.
